Shrink Wrapped
by Krystal Black
Summary: When Lupin takes a potion, he becomes a teenager again!rnCan he keep his identity a secret while watching Harry as a student?rnA new creature lurks by and has taken a liking to him.
1. Cheers

This story is modeled after Cased Closed or Detective Conan Edogawa to some.

Enjoy!

Lupin was huddled over his desk in his one room apartment on the second floor of a one floor building, he lived in the attic. He poured over his notes then finally raised his head up and looked at his spice/potion ingredient rack. Taking the bottle of Thresal blood he put 3 drops into his cauldron. A turquoise mist rose over the rim and vanished.

Taking his free hand, that wasn't stirring, Lupin picked up his glass of vodka and chugged what was left then refilled the glass sloshing it around the table, droplets of alcohol filling everywhere.

"I think it's done now." Lupin laid the ladle down, picked up a vile, and dipped it into the vessel filling it up, giving it a cork, and placing it into a cabinet filled with even more vile's with labels.

For two years Remus Lupin had been looking for a cure for lycanthrope. Testing it all on him self. Many times he thought he had found it, but it ether the process would speed up or slow it down only by a little.

Remus filled a glass with the purple liquid, gave it a questioning look, and then downed it in one mouth full. Licking his lips he found it was quite delicious. The clock glowed green with the numbers 12:48. He let out a yawn and decided to retire to his cozy bed in the corner. The full moon would be in 4 nights and he needed every minute of sleep he could get.

It was happening again, the dream.

_Lupin was in a field behind his house, he walked towards a large lake near the forest. He leaned over to look at his reflection. A small boy of 6 looked back up at him smiling. _

_He raised his head up and looked across the lake. Two large red eyes stared back at him. He waved at the creature. Who then leapt from the shadows and made its way around the lake towards him._

_He couldn't move, he didn't know why, but their eyes never lingered from each other._

"_Remus no! Remus hurry into the house!" his mother called from the back door through a mesh of a scene wire, her face in shadows, only her eyes could show the true horror of what was to happen._

_Remus snapped to attention and ran for the door, the creature right on his heels. _

_He dived for the dog door and was able to get half way through., His arms were outstretch towards his mother for help._

_The creature clamped his teeth onto Lupin's leg and started to drag him back out. He cried to his mother who was crying, trying to pull him back in with sweaty palms. Her hands slipped and she fell backwards, hitting her head on the table._

_In slow motion he was dragged out by the creature. He couldn't find his voice, he couldn't see, couldn't hear. Just then from the darkness a pair of large ruff hands pulled him from the creatures grasp..._

Lupin woke in a cold sweat. No matter how many time he had that dream it never seemed to get easier. He walked blindly to the kitchen sink and splashed his face with cold water. Taking a deep breath he turned back towards his bed. Half way there a sharp pain hit him in his chest, then something jabbed him in the back. He fell to his knees clutching his stomach. A surge of pain ran up and down his spine simultaneously.

"oh no." Lupin sputtered. "I must have......... speed up the......... process!"

Lupin staggered to the door and sealed it with magic. When he first moved in he had put special seals over everything, the door so he couldn't get out or anybody could come in, sound proofing, and movement proofing.

Before he could take another step he collapsed on the floor, his head felt like it was about to explode. Soon he was unconscious.

Well? What do you think?

I already have the next ch. Ready

But I will post it when at least two ppl reply

Member or non- member

Thank you !


	2. Surprise

Thank you for replying! And like I promised here is the next ch.

--------- -------- - - - - - - - - -- ................ . . . . . . ..

Tonks made her way up the stairs leading to Lupin's flat. She seemed to be in no hurry to reach the top, enjoying the stares of the other tenants on her back. He hair a plum purple, five piercing on each ear, a mini skirt, and a long sleeve peasant top. She wasn't sure what irked them the most the hair, piercing, or wearing that top on the hottest day of the year.

Once there she gave the door a tap tap, then a rap rap, and finally she hit the door with her fist and called to him.

"Lupin wake up! It is I Tonks with urgent news from Dumbledore." She gave him 5 seconds then unsheathed her wand and undid the lock. "You better be wearing something cuz' I'm coming in right now."

Inside Lupin was still on the floor. He rolled over and found him self entangled in his nightshirt. He could hear Tonks outside his door, but he hurt so much that he didn't have the strength to say anything. His mouth was dry and his skin soaked in perspiration. He looked over at the door as it opened and Tonks walked in. she looked at him as if she didn't know who he was.

"Hey kid, where's Lupin?" she didn't want to ask why this boy was here, _maybe he's a werewolf too, who's visiting, _she thought.

"What are you talking about Tonks? I'm right here." He tried to stand up, but he snagged himself on his pant leg. Tonks stretch out her hand to help him up, he gladly took it. "Now tell what is so urgent."

"Sorry but this info is for Lupin's furry little ears only." She sat down at the table and looked around. "Is he in the loo or something?"

"Listen Tonks, I don't know what kind of joke you are trying to pull over me. But, please get to the point of this visit."

Tonks was about to lose her temper and by the looks of it so was he.

"Look you are too young, too short, and you look nothing like him!"

"What?" Lupin walked to his mirror and to his horror a 16 year old face was starring right back at him. _Oh no the potion! It shrunk me!_

Lupin stumbled onto his bed. Tonks kept her eye on him. She could tell something was going on here.

"Um, if you could just tell me where Lupin is we can untangle this whole ugly mess."

"Tonks, it is me." He said in a calm voice. "I took a potion last night. It must have reversed my age!"

"Oh yeah?" Tonks looked him over again, he did resemble Remus the way she remembered him from school. "Tell me something that only Lupin would know."

"All right," he knew some proof would be in order, "Here are three, one you don't like your first name, two you are a Metamorphmagus, and three you got your hand stuck in a suit of armor when you where 14 because Lucius Malfoy put you retainer in there."

Tonks was sure no one knew about that last one, but Lupin who had helped her get it out.

"It is you!" she pinched his check. "You really shrunk yourself; I'm impressed since you have always been lousy at potions."

Remus glared at her. Not much he could do, but get up and look in his closet for some smaller clothes which he found in a dark corner of the room. A pair of worn blue jeans and a black top with the word Beatles, half gone, on the back.

"Well let's go then." He said while putting his patched jacket on. Tonks looked at him thinking how much he looked like Oliver Twist in the over sized coat.

------............. . . . . . . . - - - - - - - - -

Huh? Huh?

I like short ch. Cuz too much of this at one time could give you a headache.

One or two more replies should do it until the next ch.

Until then, toodles!!


	3. Grim Job

3. Okay I'm back with another installment.

- - - - - - - - / . . . . . . . . . ' ; l ; ' ; ;'

Lupin checked to make sure he had his key and his door was locked properly before they made their way outside to the streets. All the while the other tenants watched them walk out. Not many of them really knew about the man who lived in the attic, but only that he helped the land lady with odd jobs.

They made their way to the London underground and rode the subway to the point where they then had to walk the rest of the way to number twelve, Grimmauld Place. Once at the door Tonks took out her key, opened it quietly so that it never squeaked, and entered the meeting room where everyone was waiting patiently, except for Snape of course.

"I'm sorry everyone," Lupin took his seat quickly at the end next to Moody who looked at him with distrust. As he glanced around the table he could tell everyone had the look of surprise and confusion on their face.

Dumbledore had a look of amusement on his face as he asked.

"So Remus would you like to explain your predicament to us?"

Lupin had forgotten all about his new look until now. He explained it to them, Dumbledore listened intently, and when Lupin finished he said.

"Remus this appears to be a blessing in disguise, seeing as Mundungus is unable to keep an eye on Harry, you can take his place."

"How sir?"

"Well what age do you say that you have regressed back to?"

"About 16, but I don't see....." and then it hit I'm. "You want me to return to Hogwarts as a student?"

"Precisely."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '' ''' ' ' ' ' '

Time for back to school!

Will Lupin be able to keep an eye on Harry and keep his grades up?

Only one way to find out!


	4. Time for Departure

4. Well I have nothing to say so... On with the read! (Show) get it? No? Whatever)

...

. . . . . . . . . . . ........... . . . . . . '' '' ' ' ' '

Remus pushed his trolley up to the gate leading to 9 ¾. Tonks was with him, impersonating his mother with long brown hair and wearing a blue dress.

"You look nothing like my Mother." He whispered to her.

"Don't talk to your Mother like that young man!" She flicked him on the ear and silently laughed to herself as he rubbed it.

They made their way through the wall and along the platform to the last cart. Tonks helped him with his luggage. He was about to climb in after his things until Tonks pulled him towards her and gave him a big hug while saying somewhat loudly.

"I'll miss you sweetie!" She let him go to breath. "Don't forget to send an owl home everyday to your father and me." She kissed him on the forehead, he blushed.

_I think she is enjoying this a little too much._ He thought while boarding the train. After finding a compartment to him self, putting his bags in the rack, and settled down for the trip.

His peace was soon invaded by none other then Draco Malfoy. The door flew open and he stood there with his two cronies on either side of him.

"I'm sorry but these seats are reserved." Lupin placed his hand on the seat next to him.

"You look too old to be a first year," Draco looked him up and down, "and I have never seen you around school before."

"Transfer," he said shortly, "now if you don't mind."

Lupin quickly closed the door, locked it, and pulled down the blinds. _Hope that was the only encounter I will ever have with the rotten apple of Lucuis._

For 15 minute nobody disturbed him, until he heard the train whistle pierce the air. Voices could be heard outside his room and they were familiar. He opened the door and smiled shyly at the three.

"Um, can't find a room?"

"No we can't mate," said the tall one with fire red hair, he peered over Lupin's head, "but it looks like you have enough room for a few more."

"Of course, of course come right in." he moved to the side to let them in. "My name is Arsène Laplante."

';;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ,,,,,,,

Sorry to cut you off like that. But if I am to feed your sweet tooth I have to write short ones.

Please reply, I feel I have more creativity when I have reviews to look at. ï

Can you guess where I came up with Arsène? Worth ten 10 points, and a read on appearance!! (Last name was my grandmother maiden name for those who are curious)


	5. My nonexistent life

5.

Freya, Theox and Sy were the closest to guessing correctly. It was Arsène Lupin the infamous French detective / thief. They will be in the next ch.

...'''''.'''

"I'm Ron Weasly, this is Hermione Granger, and that's Harry potter."

"Nice to meet all of you."

"You look familiar," Hermione tipped her head to the side, "have we met before?"

"Uh, I don't believe so I -"

"Are you positive?" she pressed on him.

"Yes, yes I'm sure I would remember your charming face."

Hermione blushed, Ron frowned, and Harry took a seat close to the window.

"So where are you from?" he asked casually.

"Well I can't properly answer that," they looked at him quizzically, "I'm not really from anywhere. Since I can remember my family has been on the move. My Father is a zoologist; we tour the world in search of hard to find magical creatures."

"You must have gone to many prime schools." Hermione awed.

"No my Father schooled me in magic and my Mother in Muggle schooling."

"So your half n' half?" Ron said without thinking, Hermione jabbed him in the side.

"Yes." Arsène replied unfazed.

They exchanged information for most of the trip. Arsène was enjoying himself quit well. Harry and Ron told him of the 4 houses.

"From what I can tell," said Harry and he took another bite of his licorice wand, "you'd make a good Gryffindor or Ravenclaw."

"But, don't get into Slythrine," Ron interjected, "they're a bunch of gits."

It almost felt like he was with his friends again making plains to torture the Slythrines and Filch care taker. He closed his eyes, leaned back, and said absentmindedly.

"Hey prong--," he stuttered, "I mean we should 'probably' get ready shouldn't we?"

"Oh yeah," Harry looked out the window and could tell they were close by the scenery outside.

Hermione waited outside the room while Arsène, Ron, and Harry change into their robes then vice-versa.

As the train pulled into Hogsmead station Arsène waved good-bye to the others and followed Hagrid with the other first years to the boats.

----------- ''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

My you reviewers are vicious when it comes to what you want.

I hope to have the next one up next week hopefully

(I just started school and it is being bloody hell!)

More reviews please. ï


	6. 6 why hello there

6.

I want to thank the people who were concerned about me going back to school.

Sorry it took soooooooooooooooo long

But thanks for waiting!

…''''

He stepped gingerly into one of the many little boats that would be gliding over the lake to the castle.

Arsène couldn't explain the feeling inside him as the castle loomed ever closer. For it wasn't Professor Remus J Lupin retuning to teach a class of rambunctious young wizards the defense against the dark arts. Or neither was it Marauder Moony who was the back bone to the success of the plains that where taken out on the Slythrines. He would watch close by, as his two best friends Prongs and Padfoot, scooped up the glory as he tried to remain prefect all the while.

No he was Arsène Laplante exchange student who had no ties to this school. He could do what he wanted, well as long as he kept an eye on young Harry. That's it, he could teach Harry the ropes and turn him into a-.

_Wait a minute, what am I thinking? I'm doing the same thing Sirius did. I'm starting to think that Harry is James and he's not._

The shore came soon, then up the stairs, and through the double doors to the front table where the sorting hat sat on the three legged stool.

As the sorting hat sang its yearly song Arsène stood there nonchalantly, looking over the heads of the first years towards the Gryffindor table. He almost missed his name being called after Sy went to went to Ravenclaw, Freya to Gryffindor and Theox to Slythrine.

Walking to the hat quickly he almost missed stepped but caught himself just in time. Professor McGonagall placed the hat on his head and from within, Arsène could hear the hat speak to him.

_Aw it is you the one Dumbledore told me to put in Gryffindor, but I say what doubt is it that you would be placed anywhere else then where you were placed before. Yes, yes I know who you are, Remus Lupin. Well then off you go._

Back at the Gryffindor table Hermione whispered the Ron and Harry.

"Doesn't Arsène look familiar to you?"

"Why would you say that?" Ron looked at his plate hopefully that it would be filled with food soon.

"Well doesn't he remind you of a certain someone?"

"Like who?" Harry too couldn't wait much longer for the feast to begin.

"Professor Lupin." When she said then Ron snorted and Harry scoffed.

"Hermione, he doesn't look a lick like Lupin." Ron said.

"Harry, have you talked to Lupin lately?"

"No, I haven't. The last letter I sent him was before the full moon and that was 2 weeks ago." Harry paused then finished. "It's odd though he usually sends me back one within a few days, and I'm sure he would have said something if he had to do something for the Order."

"Gryffindor!" The hat rang out.

Harry, Ron and Hermione watched as Arsène placed the hat back on the stool and walked straight to where they sat at the end.

"Nice to see you again."

"Like wise." Said Ron.

Dumbledore stood before the students both new and old and gave his yearly speech before saying his final words of wisdom.

"Twit scoot zip."

The same magnificent array of food appeared before them appetizers, main courses, soups, and desserts. Creams and sauces, toppings and toppers.

In the middle of the feast Harry looked up at the staff table, all seats were full but there were no new face.

"Hey, who is the new Defense against the Dark Arts?"

"You don't have one?" Ask Arsène innocently.

Hermione explained what had happened each year and how everyone believes it to be cursed.

"Man, you guys have it bad if you have had so many people teaching you one subject. Does anything stick?"

"Well there was one professor who left a great impression on us." commented Hermione.

"Ya, but with all these darn restraints they have makes it impossible to ever return." Ron sneered.

"Care to share the name?"

"Professor Lupin." Harry said, Arsène's hears perked up, Hermione noticed.

After they were full and happy the prefects lead there appropriate house to their common rooms then to their dormitories. When the Gryffindor boys reached their room they found an extra bed for their new roommate. Once all was settled the boys ate sweets and talked long about there summers. In the middle of all this Arsène stood up and put on his robes and walked to the door.

"Arsène, where are you going?" Harry asked.

"To the owlery." As he shut the door he replied.

"Wait," Neville's mouth was full of sweets, "how does he know where the owlery is?" The others shrugged and went back to stuffing their faces with sweets.

Arsène walked out of the portrait hole and down the corridor up the stairs to the owlery at the very end of the hallway. One candle was left burning in the corner. Many of the owls had fallen asleep, tucking their heads under a wing. He strolled over to the candle, sat beneath it in a clean patch of flagstone, and began to compose his letter on a bit of parchment he had brought with him.

_Dear Mother,_

(He didn't want this to end up in enemy hands.)

_The train ride to the school was very uneventful. Met three new friends, one finds me quite interesting, another a threat to his relationship with the other, and the last one I'm not sure knows what to think of me. But I know they have a very interesting past. _

_I promise more detail in my next letter._

_Love,_(would this be necessary?)

_Your son, Arsène_

He sealed the letter and gently woke one of the school owls. With the letter firmly secured to the bird, he led it to the window and watched it fly away.

The bird was nothing but a speck when the sound of foots steps could be heard coming up the stairs. Arsène turned to see a shadow in the doorway. It spoke in a girlish tone kind and melancholy voice.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know anyone would be here this late." She walked into the light of the candle and Lupin could see that she was a Gryffindor, one that he had remembered when he taught here, but not that Arsène would know. Rhea Tuttle with her famous little one liners and doodles in the corner of her homework parchment.

She smiled at him and walked to the back where a black owl with a crescent shaped moon on its chest was perched. It nipped at her finger as she tided a purple letter to its foot. The owl hooted and took flight through one of the many opened windows.

Rhea turned towards him and extended a hand. He backed away one step instinctively, she laughed softly.

"My name is Rhea Tuttle."

"Mine is Arsène Laplante." He took her hand and shook it. "It is very nice to meet you."

"My are you a gentlemen," she smiled again and he couldn't help but return it, "We don't have a lot of those here. It's nice to have new blood in the upper years around here."

"I'm glad that I could be of service in that area this school lacks."

Her eyes gave off a twinkle when he said that and she let out long loud laugh. Many of the owls woke up let out a hoot of annoyance and went back to sleep. They walked back to Gryffindor tower together. Rhea tried to give him some hints and suggestions on how to survive.

"You don't sound like you have been in this country long."

"I watch a lot of American telly."

Lupin nodded his head like he understood, even though he never had a TV in his flat. After making it safely back to the common room they said good byes at the stairs, and then each took separate paths to their dorms.

Arsène didn't know it yet, but he had just become a crush in some ones heart. The only problem was, how to explain to her that he was to old.

'''' ;;;;

This was 5 pages long. I think that's a new record for me. Ya!


	7. Anger managment

Okay okay okay!

Here you go, gosh, I don't want any trouble.

7.

The next morning Dumbledore made an announcement.

"Your new defense against the dark arts teacher Professor Frei will be arriving tomorrow," there was a mummer of excitement from the students, "he was not able to join us at the feast, due to an up rising of zombies in Louisiana."

Lupin chuckled,

_Looks like Dumbledore had to resort to getting his DADA professors over seas and an American one at that._

Oh yes Lupin had been over there a few times. They were good hearted and always ready to make you laugh, but if you made a crack about them even if it was about their Muggles. They would slap you up one side and down the other. You could say they prefer to dis themselves rather then have others do it for them.

"This shall be very interesting," he said to no one in particular.

"Who are you talking to?" Rhea took a seat on the opposite side of the table and gave him a friendly smile, she yawned.

"Late night?"

"Ya," she laughed, "something about the night that just calls to me."

"I know what you mean."

But, Rhea didn't say anything, she only smiled, only a look that told Lupin that there was more to it than he knew.

"Toast?" she selected wheat bread, examined it, and finally nibbled off a small corner. "Still full from the feast?"

"Yeah," Rhea rose from the bench, "say do you want to go for a walk?"

"I..." Lupin looked down the table and saw Harry along with Ron and Hermione were making their way out of the great hall in a bit of a rush. "I would love to."

Lupin tried to steer the path in the footsteps of the three in front of them.

"Listen, Harry, if we are to move forward we must first put the past behind us. Ron and I…"

"Hermione I don't think we should…" Ron said nervous, he didn't want to start the school year off with a fight.

"No Ron this must be said. Harry, Ron and I over the summer have been talking about, well, what happened at the ministry."

Harry knew that the two of them had been seen each other over the summer more than they had seen him. In his eye they were an official couple. And he was an official third wheel. The conversation seemed to be turning on him. Going into deep water, deep dark dead water.

"Harry I saw you in the library."

"And is that a crime?"

"You're never in there mate, just like me." Ron muttered.

Harry stopped, furry was rising fast and he didn't want to make a scene, or did he.

"I, I need to get ready for the next Quidditch match." He raced past Lupin and in to the castle.

Ron sighed, "The next match isn't for another month."

Hermione gestured Ron to follow. Hogsmeade wasn't that far and it would be a good idea to let Harry blow off some steam.

"Rhea, it's been, uh, swell. I'll see you later alright?" Lupin said hastily, he didn't want Harry on his own like this.

"Oh alright I see you, bye." Rhea walked off towards the lake.

Lupin quickly hurried after Harry. After several flights of stairs and down many hallways they came to a dead end. Lupin held off from confronting Harry.

_I know this place. _Lupin watched as Harry paced a few times. A door appeared to his right and he quickly went in. _The room of requirements! _

He crept up to the door and put his hear to it. The sound of breaking glass caught his ear. He hurried in to find Harry, with wand raised, a Roman vase floating before him.

Harry took one look at him and hurled the vase at the opposite walk.

"Sorry, didn't know..."

"Arsène, it's you." He shuffled his feet. "Want to join me?" He tried to sound casual.

"Sound like fun." Lupin pointed his wand at a glass water jug. "Wingardium Leviosa." It rose four feet off the ground, and with a quick flick of his wand, he sent it to the wall. Smash. "Bad day?"

Harry huffed. "You could say that."

"You can confide in me if you like."

Harry looked at Arsène. He didn't know why, but he felt like he could tell him anything, as if he were an old friend of his family.

"Arsène, have you ever been told what you are doing is pointless and you can never change what has happened?"

A wine glass flew past Lupin's face. He coughed and smiled.

"Yes, I have been told that."

"And did you stop?"

"No, I think any ambition no matter how far out there is never impossible."

Harry Laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh you sound like someone I know."

After a few more rounds they left the room of requirements. Harry in much higher spirits then before, he didn't know why but every time he looked at Arsène he saw a face long since seen. Like a shadow from the past.

-.

Ha

Sorry it took so long. Like everything else it was my computer.


	8. playing hookie

8.

Wow I'm glad you enjoyed that ch.

Just to let you know I changed a few things in the 6th ch. So you may want to go back and read it.

Any questions or comments are still welcomed!

;;;.'

The Gryffindor and Slythrine fifth years made their way to the first defense against the dark arts lesson. Professor Frei was not present yet. It was the third week of school and DADA lessons had been put on hold. Instead of class, possible with Professor Snape, they spent the time studying for other classes. Finally they were told classes would resume that week.

Five minutes into what was supposed to be class the back door behind the teacher desk opened and out walked their new professor. With short curly brown locks and blue eyes he stood at 6' 5". Smiled sheepishly and went down to join his class.

"Sorry, my alarm doesn't seem to work here."

Hermione sighed with some annoyance behind Remus and said something about Hogwarts a history under her breath.

"Well I'm sure that you all know the reason for my absence." He sat down at his desk, opened a door and placed a small figurine of a male human in tattered clothes. "I would like to apologize in advance for this poor example of a zombie. In future class I will try to bring in real models for us to use. They are illegal in most countries including North America and England." Professor Frei picked up the image of the zombie and handed to Rhea who was the first in the row.

"Zombies are basically walking corpse no mind soul or will except for that of the sorcerer who created it. It is incapable of feeling pain, fear, or remorse. And is a dangerous weapon for any user of the dark arts.

"A zombie can turn on its maker for no reason at all. That was one of the reasons keeping me. The wizard who had stolen the body to make the zombie was found mutilated in his workroom, took us two week to follow the trial of the creature's destruction.

"Vodoun or more commonly known as Voodoo is a type of magic used by Haiti wizards. Bokors, wizards who work with harmful magic, make zombies for the purpose of free labor or to get back at someone."

"Whoa this is what a zombie is supposed to look like." Rhea turned the figure over in her hands. "I always thought they were green." She handed it to Remus.

"Yes," Remus looked it over quickly and passed it on, "that is a common misconception; really they don't turn green until much later. When it is time to lift the curse on them and lay them to rest again."

"Oh, kind of like an expiration date."

Remus laughed, "Yes, just like an expiration date."

"You better not let Hermione hear you talk like that." Rhea laughed. "She'll think you're competition."

"Okay, I'll keep it down."

"Arsène, how did you know that anyway?" He paused before answering.

"How could I not know?" he smiled. "In my fathers line of work it's kind of hard not to run into any creature at least once."

Most of the fifth years were in agreement that this was the best defense class that they had had in along time. No homework was given out thankfully so all returned to their common rooms with one less worry on their already swamped minds. But, before the first pupil was to make it out he made one last call.

"Next lesson we will be discussing Vampires, I have not been able to get a hold of an 'old' friend to come to give you a clear picture of what a Vampire looks like." He waved them off, "so don't get your hopes up."

Remus nearly ran into Rhea. He looked up trying to figure out what had made her stop. Finally she made it clear.

"Arsène, go on ahead with out me." She turned back into the classroom. "I need to ask the professor a question."

Remus was about to say he would stay with her, but knew McGonagall class was far off. Better to go on ahead and let her know so Rhea wouldn't get points deducted. He laughed; _I can't believe I am worry about points._ Also he needed to get into his center. For tonight was the full moon and he needed to play sick.

When he reached the classroom he quickly went to his seat and laid his head down on the cold wooden table. He listened intently to the footsteps around him; finally a pair came to rest to his right.

"Something the matter?" asked a female voice.

"I'm fine, just a little," he raised his head and instead of seeing Rhea, as he expected, Hermione met his gaze, "tired…"

"Well then you better get to sleep much sooner... tonight" She looked at him as she walked back to her seat.

"I'm back." Rhea placed her school bag on the floor and pulled out her transfiguring book.

Pro. McGonagall walked in and instructed them to open their books and read silently. Except for a few stray coughs all was silent, Lupin took advantage of this, his face scrunched up clutched his stomach and let out a low moan.

"Is something wrong." Rhea whispered to him.

"No," he sighed, "just a cramp." They both returned to reading.

Lupin raised his head and looked at McGonagall, she intern nodded her head slightly. _Time to lay it on. _Thought Lupin and with a nod back he went for the climatic end. And he moaned and with a weary look at rhea, which had again asked if he was ill, fell to the ground in a faint. Lupin could hear the commotion all around him but remained still. Voices flooded his mind; he tried to decipher whose they were.

"Please, back to your seat or I begin to take points away."

"Professor, please let me come with no."

"No, now back to your reading."

Lupin could feel himself rising off the ground. _Hmm must be a levitating charm._ He could feel items brush up against him as he moved; remaining still until the silents was broken.

"So, that is how you got out of my classes, can't say it hurt your scores."

"Pro. Your class was the highlight of my day."

"Don't try to flatter me. We will be at the hospital wing soon."

Sure enough Lupin felt himself being lowered into a bed. Thinking it safe he opened his eyes.

"Severus should be here later today to give you the potion before you go." She moved a sheet aside to leave. "One more thing, you should try not to play with peoples emotions. I know you don't me to, but be weary of your self."

"Who am I giving the wrong impression to?" he asked confused.

"That one girl, Rhea Tuttle."

"Rhea? But …"

"Lupin," she said in a hush voice, "I can not tell you the true reason, it will conflict with teacher student confidentiality, but there is a bond between… half-breeds neither can be aware of it but she senses it even if she or you do not realize it for what it is." She turned to leave. "Snape will be here shortly." McGonagall let the curtain flutter as she quickly went to exit the room.

Lupin was left to ponder what she had said.

……………

Few! You love me! Don't you?

(5 pages! My best I believe  )


	9. sweet puppy

9.

At the end of the last chapter we had left Lupin laying on a cot in the hospital wing looking at his four fabricated walls. Pondering what Minerva had told him, and didn't know what to think of it. He had decides to sit up and look out the window above him. The view wasn't much, clouds obscured the sun and it was raining.

_Just like three years ago._ The first full moon evening, when he had come back to Hogwarts to teach, was also over cast. He waited patently for Snape but soon became worried. He had to leave soon after dinner so he could sneak out and not be seen.

His perked, footsteps were soon approaching but they didn't sound like big black boot like what Snape wore but sharp clips like heels, two pairs one much closer then the pother, and two pairs of sneakers quickly following the first pair. Lupin quickly dove under his covers, closed his eyes and let a moan carry out the door.

"Hermione, no!"

"Ron, stop it! Don't you see? I was right, tonight is a full moon and he is sick!"

"What is all this racket, there are ill students in here and visiting hours are over! Now get back to your dorms."

"But Madam Pomfrey…."

"I said back to your dorms!"

"Can you at least tell us if Arsène LaPlante is here?"

The curtains parted slightly and Lupin saw Madam Pomfrey quickly stick her head in then out again quickly."

"Yes the boy is in there, is that all I can do for you?"

"Yes." Hermione gave a loud sigh.

"Good, now back to your dormitories."

Reluctantly they left, yet there was a pair that had not counted for. He nearly jumped with fright when he heard the voice.

"Arsène, are you in there?" it was rhea and she sounded a bit worried, Lupin didn't think it would hurt if he answered.

"Yes, I'm here."

"What happened?"

"I fainted, but I'm ok. Madam Pomfrey wants to keep me here for the night, don't worry I will be back tomorrow."

Lupin saw a figure coming dangerously close to bed. _Please don't come in please don't come in._ he thought.

"Ms. Tuttle, what are you doing here?" it wasn't Pomfrey's voice but an oily male voice, dripping with acid. Professor Snape.

"J Just checking on a friend professor." Her footsteps were going away. Lupin sighed with relief. But then they stopped, and he heard her say in a low voice. "Professor, about that potion I need, can I complete it tomorrow?"

"I told you two more weeks, it must be finished on a new moon or it is useless for you to use." Snape sneered. "I told you not to wait so long, now you must pay. Use what you have left form the other batch sparingly."

"Yes sir." Rhea walked out of the hospital wing. And Snape intern came closer to lupin's bed and with a sudden snap of the curtain came face to face with a startled Lupin.

"Severus, you almost gave me a heart attack!"

"You are too young to have one." He sneered. "And it's Professor Snape when we are in the castle, boy." Lupin was too tired to argue so he let it go. "Here is your potion, you know the rest." Snape turned to leave.

"Wait Sev… _Professor Snape_ what were you and rhea talking about?"

"None of your business." Snape didn't even look back as he left, leave Lupin in his bed with a goblet full of wolfs bane.

_Asshole, _thought Lupin as he quickly chugged the vile concoction. After he was finished he slipped out of the wing and went through a secret passageway to get to the shrieking shack. (AN I don't remember were the passage is and I am not looking it up, so suffer).

Once inside he waited for the moon to rise, his mind going over all that he had learned today, there was something different about rhea from the last time they met and no one would give him a straight answer.

The moon came and Lupin transformed with little pain due to the potion and his young more physically fit body. (AN I'm not going to bore you with his change, and he looks nothing like the movie werewolf in my mind, just a larger form of a wolf.)

He stalked around the shack; it wasn't strange that nothing had change. Around midnight he had become terribly board. He whimpered and gave a loud howl. All Lupin could concentrate on was how when he really was young his friends would stay by his side; they would run wild around the town. But now he was alone once again.

"Aaaooooooooooooooooooooooooo." Lupin's ears perked up.

"_What was that?" _he peered through the broken boards on the window. Looking to the ground, covered in moonlight, he saw an animal, a wolf to be precise. _"What do you want?" _he said to it.

The wolf seemed happy to have a response. A female howl called back.

"_Want to play."_

Lupin was taken aback. Play? She looked only to be a pup. Where was her family, her pack?

"_Go back home you can't get in here."_

This didn't seem to do much good instead she scanned the house with her eyes, and replied.

"_How about this, if I find away in you play with me, if I don't I will leave."_

"_All right, but I am telling you there is no place to get in." _ It was partially true the only way she could get in is through the trap door and even then she would have to go to the womping willow to do that. Part of him wanted her to find away in. But then she would have to be the size of a rat or mouse to fit through the cracks in the wood. Lupin laughed to him self and turned to go down to the living room. But no that would be too easy to get rid of her. Instead of finding his path clear, there was the wolf sitting in the doorway with its tong hanging out in a weird angle.

_"You! How?"_

_"Yup it's me." She stood up and began to walk towards him. " Time to play, like you promised."_

_"But how did you get in?"_

_"That is not important, lets go!"_

She retraced her steps back to the door looking back at the lager wolf.

_"Well? We haven't got all night."_ With that she flicked her tail and trotted down the stairs.

_I'm not sure what to make of this wolf but just sitting here sulking isn't going to do much good. I am sane hopefully that is enough._

With little resistance Lupin followed her to what use to be a family room. The she wolf went to a window, with little difficulty she had it open and jumped through it to the out side and then waited as Lupin jumped and landed in the grass next to her. Quickly she directed him towards the out skirts of the forest.

Cliffhanger!

Don't you just hate those? (Evil laugh)


	10. frogs and toads

10

Will you people stop jumping to conclusions?

Lupin rubbed his head as he tried to sit up. He opened one eye then the next.

"I'm back in the shack. How did I get here, and were did that wolf go?"

Crossing from the bed, he looked through the opening of the boarded window. The light, which flooded in and made him wince, and told him that it was morning.

"Ugh, why can't I remember what happened?" Lupin checked the state of his robes. "Mmmm maybe it will come to me in time."

Lupin quickly hurried back to the castle. His first class didn't start until after lunch and if he hurried maybe he could get a seat close to Harry. He was able to reach the castle in less then 30 minutes. Going up to the Gryffindor common room he bumped into Rhea.

"Oh, Arsène, you look better than you did yesterday." Something in her voice seemed to falter. " Do you feel up to going to class?"

"Actually yes, I was just going to get my bag. I'll see you there." Lupin quickly waved good-bye and continued to enter the common room. It was almost too good to be true. There was Harry sitting near the fireplace with what seemed like no intention of moving. "Hello, Harry, what are you still doing here? It's almost time for the first lesson."

Harry didn't say anything. He seemed to be lost in thought. Lupin set down his bag on the table and pulled up a chair.

"Were are Ron and Hermione?"

"Probably snogging." Harry sneered. He became more depressed by this.

"Well, what does that have to do with not going to class?"

"Everywhere I look I see couples, and it's not even October!"

Lupin still couldn't see where this was going but he listened intently anyway.

"Arsène, I don't have a girlfriend, I'm alone."

A stupid grin wanted to spread across lupin's face right now, but he knew it would be inappropriate. _That's it? This job is turning out to be a real bore if all I'm going to deal with is teenage hormones. _

"Come now Harry, a popular boy like you should have no trouble getting a girl."

"But that's just it. Because of what happened to me. They feel that knowing me will get them a popularity boost. There are very few who really understand me."

_What a minute,_ thought Lupin, _this isn't really about girls. It's about losing Sirius. Oh Harry I wish I could tell you who I really am. Then I'm sure you would open up even more. But for know I can wait._

"Well, don't dwell on it too much. You still have your whole life to find mate." Lupins stood up, picked up his bag, and gestured harry to come. "Time for class."

Harry smiled and followed Lupin through the portrait down the interchangeable stairs and to class.

'''''''''''

Short chapter I know, but a lot of people have been complaining that Harry isn't getting enough time so here. Oh by the way I changed the main character Thing now it only has lupin's name not Harry

I change my mind.

So sue me.

Oh did I do a disclaimer?

Darn I forget, well anyway

JK Rowling owns all cept for rhea she belongs to me and a few other friends.


	11. Bite me

11.

Professor Frei was seated behind his desk with his head lowered. When the last student came in he stood up and addressed the class.

"You are all in for a special treat. My dear friend Cody graciously said that he would come and demonstrate his talents to you." Quickly retreating into his office and coming back with a companion he continued. "Cody is a Vampire from Canada, there are many in the upper northern hemisphere due to the long nights during winter."

Many of the students didn't know what to think. Cody was nothing like what a vampire was known to look like. But many only thought they knew what a vampire looked like due to reading '_Dracula_'. Instead of the tux and cape. Cody wore very little black only his boots that were hidden under his long light blue jeans. His shirt was a long sleeve pinstriped Purple turtleneck with embroidered teardrops around the neck.

"Cody don't you also vacation in the tip of Chili?"

"On occasion." And his voice wasn't sleek and alluring. Just a bit drossy.

"Now class I want you to throw everything that you thought you knew about vampires into the back seat. Because unfortunately most of it is wrong." Pro. Frei gestured to Cody to take a seat. "Even though Cody here drinks blood not all of his kind do. Some are what you would call psyche vampires, instead of feeding off of the hosts' blood they feed off the emotions they emit. Mmm kind of like a dementor, only they can never kill you, just leave you weak, tired, and with little or no memories of what happened."

A Gryffindor in the back row raised her hand. "If he is a vampire, then why hasn't he turned to dust from being in the sun."

"I told you to forget everything you knew." He wiggled his finger in the girl's general direction. " Would anyone care to correct her? Hermione."

"A Vampire is only weak in the light and can stand most weather conditions, but I vampire would rarely travel to Egypt."

"That is why I enjoy this place so much, it is almost like the northwest in America, very cloudy." Cody smiled to himself remembering his trip last year when he went to the beach there in the dead of winter and they were still swimming in bikinis.

"Can you also turn into a bat?" piped up a Ravenclaw.

"Yes I can, and also a rat and a wolf."

"Can you cross moving water?"

"Any vampire can, it is just I get sea sick on my own account."

" Do you have to sleep in the earth of your home land?"

"Heavens no! Do you know how unsanitary that is?"

"Do you have a reflection in a mirror."

"Of course I do. How do you think I get this beautiful if I can't see myself? But a Vampire can choose to hide it from others if they are tring to hide or scare them into submission."

Class was a bubbling caldron of questions. Only Hermione sat back in her chair and rolled her eyes at what she thought were common knowledge questions. Lupin was a bit surprised about how much he was not aware of; he wanted to swat himself with a newspaper. He glance at Harry who seamed to be in higher spirits now, and then at Rhea who seamed to be forcing herself to be interested in the whole affair.

All were sad to leave such an enjoyable class, but fortunately their hunger held more power over them. Again Rhea stayed behind and Lupin went on ahead with Harry, Ron and Hermione.

'

'

'

Sorry it took me so long, had to make sure I didn't contradict myself.

Everything about a vampire in this ch. is how I perceive them, kind of a mix of everything I read about them. Any complaints, questions, or praises are welcomed from all. Until the next ch!

Oh and adding to declaimer

JK Rowling owns all except for rhea she belongs to me and a few other friends and a certain Ravenclaw that appears later on.


	12. Pop meeting

I am so sorry that it took me so long to get the next chapter up. i just got a lap top so now i can work on it more often. (i don't like writing it on paper then transferring it to type.). i need some help if you have notice my character acting Mary-sue like please tell me. i just finally found out what one is and how to cure it . thank you for staying strong in the time of absents and please enjoy.

------------------------------------------------------

As October drifted away like a lost soul and found its way into November. Few  
things seam to arise from what Lupin remembered as the usual schedule. Well that  
is except for the antics of his fellow marauders who were not there to console  
him during the full moon. But one pup had taken it upon herself to fill in that  
gap on those long nights. Lupin could always count on her to be waiting   
underneath that same window that Lupin had spotted her. She had never told him  
her name and Lupin never brought it up.

In lupin's wolfish state he could easily pick up the red ball that the she-wolf  
always brought with her. After each full moon night Lupin would feel more  
drained then what was usually expected after a transformation.

Lupin was on his way back to his common room, after returning from the shack,  
when Pro. McGonagall came bustling around the corner.

"There you are," she grabbed Lupin by the arm and began pulling him down the  
opposite hallway, "come on, quickly now!"

Lupin was afraid to speak. Had he done something wrong? McGonagall half dragged  
him to the entrance of Dumbledore's office. He didn't even catch the password,  
they continued up the spiral staircase and stopped at the door. McGonagall gave  
it 5 sharp raps before it opened by its self.

The office of the headmaster was fill with wizards from the order. Dumbledor was sitting at his des with fingers steepeld as if he was in deep thought. some kind of uproar had taken place. McGonagal let go of lupin , then made her way to a chair by Albus's desk. lupin found the only remaining chair, right next to Tonks who smiled at lupin weakly. Dumbledore raised his hand for silence.

"Ah Remus," Dumbledor smiled at him,"i am glade you are here, we seem to have bit of a problem going."

"I'll say every creature in the wizarding world is fed up with the minster and wants to find greener pastures." said dippet from across the room.

"I'm sorry i don't follow." Remus said puzzled.

"With you in the state that you are in now we cannot afford to send you to the werewolves den but another problem has arisen that would suit your situation prefectly." Albus waved his wand and a section of the daily prophet flew into remus's hands. "The lordess of all Vampires is no longer undead, and she only had one offspring who followed in her fate, but her child bit another and now the blood of the royal Vampre resides oin her veins.

"Voldermort will be after her, and with consent from the leader the entire population of Vampires will be his to do with. The young girl is forntuantly her at Hogwarts and even more remarkable is your friend, Rhea Tuttle."

Remus wanted to hit himself for not notcing it in the first place. but how was he going to get her to confined in him? For now he would just follow her and fingure the rest out later.


	13. Back to basics

I'm so sorry it took me so long to update, but hey I finished my baking degree!! Now I can make awesome cool cakes. So I hope this pleases you. Oh and thank you goldacharmed or reminding about this story your words of engorgement.

13.

December soon came into play. With many twist and turns, some for the better and  
some for the worst.

As the Saturday sun peeked over the horizon many of the Hogwarts students were  
packing up the last of their belongings before leaving for their winter holiday.

Lupin knew that Harry would be going with Ron and Hermione for the break. Since  
Lupin had really no place to go, and nobody to spend the long two-week period  
with, (even though Tonks sent him a letter disguised as his mother wishing him to come home and eat some of her experimental gingerbread, he declined) he decided to stay at Hogwarts and get reacquainted with its interior. Also the full moon was the night before Christmas Eve.

On the day of departure for the students Lupin watched fleets of students pile into sleighs, which would take them to the train station, from a small nook in the entrance hall. Friends' wishing each other well, enemies trying to get one last shot, couples shedding tears over their short separation. After the last group had left Lupin made his way to the great hall for dinner, the seating available was plentiful. Lupin found a cozy spot right in front of one of the many fireplaces lining the walls. He watched the snow falling from the ceiling as it came about 2 inches from his head and faded away.

"Hulf, hulf ofin'"

Lupin looked up to see what appeared at first to be an enchanted coat rack, but on further inspection he could two little eyes between a scarf and cap.

"Rhea?" The bundle shook in agreement. Lupin helped peel away the layers until most lay on the Gryffindor table. "What happened?"

"I went out side to watch the sleighs leave, then rested in a nook by the door, I only closed my eyes for a second and when I opened them someone had covered me in winter robes!" Rhea took a seat next to the bundle, rested her head on the table, and mumbled in Lupin's direction. "Why haven't you left?"

"Um, well my parents were called away and besides I have never stayed at a school for holiday. Eh, how about you."

"Too many family activities, I prefer a quite Christmas." She reached for a roll and that was the end of the conversation.

Lupin could not figure out how to reach out to her and earn her full confidence. He knew how she felt, when at Hogwarts with James, Sirius and peter he too did not tell them of his secret. Sirius and James had figured it out on their own and then confronted Remus the night before the full moon when he told them that his favorite Aunt June was very ill and that he needed to be at her side.

_"Remus stop it right now!" Sirius was right in his face, slowly walking forward as Remus proceeded to walk backwards, to at least keep some distance in case he had to duck. "We're your mates right?"_

_"Of course you are, I didn't..." James wheeled a chair behind Remus who fell back into it. Sirius grabbed his shoulder._

_"Mate, why didn't you tell us?" James questioned._

_"What are talking about, I told you about June."_

_"No Remus, we know you're a werewolf." James blurted out._

_No one moved. Remus was spooked he shook slightly. How did they figure it out? He thought he had it covered; sometimes he would leave days before the full moon and came back the day before or later. What would they do? He cringed at the thought of what they would say next. You freak! How did you think you could fool us? Will give you 5 seconds head start before we track you down half-breed..._

_"Mate!" Barked Sirius almost kiddy like, "Why didn't you tell us?"_

_"Huh?"_

_"We can help you!" James ruffled Remus's hair, "What, you didn't think we would help you?"_

_"My family might be stuck up, but that doesn't mean I am too." Sirius commented. "We will do everything in our power, and some not, to be by your side mate."_

_"Even if it takes illegal means." coughed James._

_Sirius tackled Remus to the ground, James jumped in. There was nothing else to say the marauders never turned on a friend._

--

Remus returned to the boy's dorm after lunch, he noticed that Harry had left a trunk behind; probably full of items he would not need during the holiday.

"I wonder." Remus crossed the room to the trunk; on the way he grabbed the pin key from the stove and proceeded to pick the lock. He chuckled to himself, Sirius had taught lupin how to pick any lock not enchanted. He knew he could get such a simple one open easily with his wand by casting a spell, but there was just something invigorating about doing it the muggle way. Click. "Thanks old friend."

Remus carefully shifted through the item in the trunk, even though most of the content had been tossed in. and then he found it, the marauders map.

"Hello ol' chums how about a walk, I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

As if a bottle of ink had been split, thick black lines began to weave themselves across the page; little dots darted here and there. Lupin walked briskly into the common room, passing the fireplace he noticed a figure huddled in a chair sleeping.

_Mmmm, I'm surprised Rhea is so tired at this time, best to let rest._

Remus walked out of the portrait hole with map in hand. He wondered around going in and out of empty classrooms, checking to map to see if where he was standing matched what the map was telling him. So far everything was in order. And then he saw it, coming down the hall adjacent to his, a little dot marked Snape was steadily coming towards him. Remus wasn't sure what to do; lately Snape was acting ruder than usual. Remus had decided to stay out of his way and wait until his mood lightened up before asking about the antidote. But he really needed to speak to him about the wolfsbane. Usually by now he would wake up in the morning and a goblet would be sitting on his nightstand, but not this morning.

"Sev... Professor Snape." Snape snapped around, his cloak billowed behind him as he gave a piecing stare.

"What?" Hissed Snape. Remus tried not to make any sudden movements in fear that he might strike.

"I was just curious if you had, the um..."

"Spit it out, I haven't got all day."

"The wolfsbane potion."

"Oh yes," Snape's lips curled up." the little pup needs his medicine. Follow me then."

_Now that was uncalled for. _Remus sighed. _Why must he take out his aggression through students, or anyone else for that matter? I know he has to deal with being a spy, but that doesn't mean he has to be a prat._

Snape walked briskly into his office and slammed the door in Remus' face. _Oh great he lead me on a wild hippogriff chase. He had not intention of giving me the..._ The opened part way, Snape's ebony arm protruded the small crack with a goblet. Remus quickly took it, incase Severus decided to drop it. And then without another word the door closed.

"All right then," Remus turned to go back to the main hall, saying over his shoulder as he went, "thank you Severus."

--

Sorry I left peter out of the flash back, I think he would have been in the common room waiting to find what the outcome was.


	14. Lives and Letters

14.

Ya another ch.! I guess I'm getting back into the swing of things (knock on wood). Maybe you guys can honor me with a review to keep me stimulated.

Remus climbed through the portrait hole to the Gryffindor common room. As he climbed through the portrait hole he notice Rhea still in the chair by the now smoldering embers of the fireplace, she seamed to be apart of the room she hadn't stirred since he had left. Remus leaned over her and took notice that her chest was not moving and her looked more pail than usual. _Oh no, she must be ill from lack of blood._ With some effort he located a quill and with the tip pricked his index finger. Remus squeezed it between his thumb and middle finger production a small drop of blood. He was almost to Rhea's lips when she inhaled deeply.

"Oh, thank Merlin." Remus pulled his robe sleeve over his hand.

"Oh it's you, Arsène, what's that smell?" She looked around the room.

"Uh, must be the lingering smell of dinner."

"What? I missed dinner?" Rhea sat up straight and rubbed her eyes. "Guess time just flies when you're alone." She got up and stretched her arms. "The common room fills so empty and big with everyone gone."

"Yes, one does miss the company of their own kind." Remus said without thinking. "I mean people who share your interest and stuff." Part of him wanted to brooch the subject of her newfound position.

There was a loud tapping at a large stained glass window. An owl sat in the crook of the arch shielding itself from the cold. Remus opened the window letting the bird in. The pink letter in its beak was addressed to him.

"That's odd," mumbled Remus, "I wasn't expecting a letter."

"Secret admires?" Said Rhea.

"What? No, I…"

"Oh come now Arsène, I've seen how some of the girls look at you." Rhea turned away to look at the fireplace, now completely replace with fresh logs.

"Wait," it had then dawned on Remus, "Do you think I'm…"

"We'll what girl wouldn't. But don't worry," She said quickly, "I've already got someone." She pulled out a small locket and opened it to Arsène. "His name is Klaes, we've known each other since the 4th grade, we write to each other frequently"

"So he's a muggle."

"Yes."

"Have told him about you being a witch?"

"Well, yes I have," Rhea chewed at her bottom lip, "just not everything."

"If you both feel the same about each other it shouldn't matter what you or he is, no matter race or species."

Remus fumbled with the seal. The note was from Tonks asking him to meet her at the gate outside the shrieking shack on Friday.

"It's… from my Mother." Said Remus as he slipped the letter into his pocket. "She needs to see me. Sorry I'll be away on Friday."

"I hope everything alright." Rhea yawned. "There are some Ravenclaws still here, maybe they will be up for a couple of games of gobbstones. Night."

"Good night." Remus waited until she had disappeared up the stairs to the girls' dormitory. Then when he heard the door close he pulled out the letter and read it again.

Why would she want to meet out there? It didn't seem like it would have anything to do with the order or they would meet in Dumbledor's office. _Well I guess I'll have to put off the vampire research until later. _He refolded the letter and made his way to his bed. Today was a busy day and the goose down pillow was looking very inviting.

Remus awoke early the next morning right before the bell rang 7 o'clock. After dressing in blue jeans, a red jumper, and a warm jacket he set off to the gate outside the shrieking shack with a blueberry muffin in his pocket.

Walking through the deserted streets of the village, he trudged up the steep incline of the hill to the fence of the condemned building. Remus made himself comfortable on a stump near the gate and waited for Tonks who had not yet arrived.

The blueberry muffin sat picked over in Remus' hand as he pulled off small chunks and fed them to a small cluster of birds that had come to dine. Tonks had not specified in her letter what time and for some reason that Remus could not comprehend in his state of being, he knew that he could not miss her as if there was not to be another chance.

The muffin had run out long ago and after a good pecking so did the birds. Remus kept himself warm with his wand aflame, but the flame was wearing thin and so was his hope.

Oooooo, what could that mean? Sorry to leave you hanging but I need to know you guys are still there!


End file.
